


Twisted Dragons

by Echo_XIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Shimada Brothers, Talon - Freeform, Talon Genji Shimada, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: It's been four months since Hanzo accepted Genji's offer to join the recalled Overwatch team. After going on various missions with the other members of Overwatch, this was going to be the first mission that Winston was sending him on with Genji. The relationship between the Shimada brothers had slowly improved over the months, but somethings never changed. Perhaps it had been too soon to send them together on a mission. That could be the only explanation for Talon taking them by surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission, really, one that if successful could help Overwatch immensely in the fight against Talon. A stealth mission, one that would be impossible to screw up even if they came up empty handed. All they had to do was infiltrate a possible former talon base that had been converted to one a safe house once they had finished with it.

 

After being with Overwatch for a little over four months, Hanzo had learned that even simple mission like this that could be done by one person was always done with a team. That had been difficult to get used to after working by himself for so long. Though, he did consider himself to be better at working with a team now, this mission was going to be different.

 

This would be the first mission since he joined Overwatch that he was to be on a team with his brother. Sure they had been training together, but training together and being on a mission together was completely different. Genji would surely put away his childish demeanor and act seriously on this mission. Unfortunately, it seemed that it was too much to ask for Genji to be completely serious for the mission as his brother kept trying to one up McCree by showing off.

 

Pointing that out simply ended up with Soldier: 76 commanding them to patrol the outside of the building and keep watch. Old habits certainly never died as the two Shimada brothers fell into the familiar argument of taking things seriously.

 

The petty squabble between the two brothers ended with them being surrounded and outnumbered by Talon agents. Normally being outnumbered wasn't a problem for either of the Shimada brothers. However, the small argument had distracted them giving the Talon agents the perfect opportunity to strike first. Then there was the matter of the Talon agents separating Hanzo from Genji. 

 

“Heh, too bad we don’t fight together like we used to brother.” Genji said as he readied his shuriken.

That did little to soothe the itch in the back of Hanzo's mind as he loosed arrow after arrow, striking with a practiced hand when necessary. The way the talon agents fought, the way they moved only served to aggravate his dragons. The itch in the back of his mind grew stronger.

Something was off.

Twenty Talon agents total had been sent after them. Why? It was only with that single word that Hanzo realized the coms were completely silent save for a small amount of static.

Something was wrong.

For just a moment, Hanzo allowed his gaze to drift over to where his brother was fighting. Genji's movements, though familiar to him, were off and far slower than he had ever seen. The younger Shimada wasn't even poking fun at the Talon agents like he had seen him do before.

Keeping his gaze on his brother was a mistake. Distractions on the battlefield can change the outcome. Three Talon agents try to punish that mistake. Shifting his position, Hanzo loosed an arrow at one causing them to stumble back. Quickly, he swung his bow at the other two agents creeping up on him. Surprise erupted on his face as one of the agents grabbed a hold of Stormbow and yanked hard.

The other agent charged at him while he was caught off guard, his fist swinging at him. Adrenaline and pure reaction cause him to let go of Stormbow, another mistake, in order to block. His anger seethed as he felt his dragons roaring to be released. Catching the next fist thrown his way Hanzo shifted his stance, grabbed the agent’s vest, and threw him to the ground.

 

This whole situation left a bad taste in his mouth. Why were there so many Talon agents? This building was only supposed to be a safe house not an actual base of operations according to their intelligence. Pressing a hand to his com he tried to reach McCree and Soldier: 76 only for static to respond. Even trying to reach Mercy aboard the clocked ORCA came back with static. Something or someone was interfering with their communications.

 

His gaze shifted to the next Talon agent coming his way. Hanzo grunted as he raised an arm to block the fist aimed at his face. Unknowing he fell into the Talon agents plan, eyes widening in surprise when he realized it a second to late.

 

Time slowed down. His dragons roared even louder, yelling to be released. The loud snap of the bowstring filled the air before the bow was tossed haphazardly away from the fight. Worst was the sound that followed.

Genji's scream echoed throughout the area.

Hanzo whipped his head towards his brother, white dots filling his vision as he watch Genji collapse. His breath stilled as he kept his gaze on the green light of Genji's visor. The light flickered once and then twice before dimming. Knocked down, but not quite knocked out. 

Hanzo released his breath.

A small movement from Genji caught his eye. The hilt of his brother’s katana was held out in his direction. His eyes widened slightly before he narrowed his gaze at the weapon being offered to him. The katana was the traditional weapon of the Shimada family. However,  Hanzo hadn't held one in years after putting his down for the sake of his brother. He had found himself unworthy of such a weapon after he had almost killed his own brother.

Stormbow was the only weapon he had sworn to use, vowing to put his katana down in memory of Genji. Now that had been taken from him. He could engage in hand-to-hand combat, but there were far too many Talon agents left. His dragons continued to roar, yelling at him to take the offered blade. It was a weapon that they had long forgotten, but one that could unleash their power nonetheless. And then there was a third roar; weaker than the other two, pleading him to take the weapon.

Growling, Hanzo made his choice. Charging forward, he dodged the remaining talon agents as he dived towards Genji and the katana that awaited him. Grabbing the hilt from his brother, he jumped to his feet, instantly shifting into the right posture for the blade.

It had been far too long since he last held a katana. The weight of the weapon was far heavier than he remembered. This time the reason he held it was different. This time he would honor his brother instead of destroying him. Glaring at the talon agents, he gripped the hilt tightly and yelled. 

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"

Without hesitation, Hanzo yelled out a second time as if it was second nature.

"Ryujin no ken wo kurea!"

Two Blue dragons appeared on either side of him as he charged towards the nearest talon agent. A green dragon sprouted from the blade, circling the katana tightly. The first agent went down with a thud. The remaining agents, nine Hanzo counted, seemed to freeze for a second before pointed their guns at him. The bullets never reached him. His dragons devouring each one sent his way.

Blue lightning sparked off his skin as he let his anger consume him for the first time since he turned his blade against Genji. Hanzo roared with anger, all three dragons roared with him as he charged towards the next Talon agent. With each slash of his brother’s blade, the Talon agents fell consumed by the dragons at his command.

Seven.

Six.

He had forgotten how perfectly the katana fit in his hand.

Five.

Four.

He had forgotten how easy it was to cut into his enemies, like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Three.

Two.

As much as he had perfected his archery skils, he had mastered swordplay at the age of fifteen.

 

One.

The dragon’s appetites were sated and they faded away. Their disappearance went unnoticed by Hanzo. He barely even realized his was slashing away at a nearby tree.

The Talon agents were after Genji. They had had a way to slow him down. They had a way to make his brother fall to the ground. They gave him no choice when he took his brothers blade.

“…anzo!”

A voice was calling to him, but it wasn’t Genji’s.

“Hanzo! Snap out of it, Hanzo!”

Spinning to face the direction of the voice, he carried the katana with him, lightly pressing the edge of the blade to the neck of who was speaking. Blinking once and then twice, he realized it was the cowboy, McCree. When had he gotten here? It was only then he realized the other members were behind McCree. Mercy held her staff in her left hand and her pistol in her right, and Soldier 76 was standing right by her, his pulse rifle pointed at him.

“Say, think you could lower that blade?” McCree asked. The cowboy had one hand up; pointing at the blade while his other hand was wrapped around peacekeeper.

With a small nod of his head Hanzo pulled the katana away from McCree’s neck, lowering the blade so it point away from his teammates. They had seen him at his worst. They had seen him just as how he acted all those years ago with his blade pointed at his brother.

Soldier 76 lowered his own weapon and McCree took his hand off of peacekeeper. It was good that they were ready to do what was necessary, should he have stayed in his blank rage mind.

“Yer knuckles are turning white pal… I’m gonna take the sword alright?” Each word spoken by the cowboy was clear and all Hanzo could do was nod his head. Any words he had to say were kept to himself. After all, what could one say after their teammates had seen the true side of him?

Hanzo drifted his gaze to his hand that was holding the katana. It’s weight in his hand felt even heavier now. Simply more reasons to never wield a katana again. It did not fit right in his hand as Stormbow did. He watched as McCree slowly took his hand, pried it open and took the katana from his grasp.

It was like a weight off his shoulders and a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in escaped his lips. Wielding a katana again as well as summoning Genji’s dragon on top of his own took a lot out of him. The question of how he was able to summon Genji’s dragon fluttered into his mind for a moment before his gaze fell upon where he had last seen his brother.

He wasn’t there.

 

Genji was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this fic so far, the first part of this chapter was actually written before chapter one. With that said, Please enjoy the next chapter!

Green.

 

A flash of red.

 

A warning.

 

_‘Systems disengaged.’_

 

Darkness.

 

It happened all too quickly. His body rejected his silent commands to move. The memory of awakening in his cyborg body for the first time played in his mind.

 

Brightness.

 

Purple.

 

Not green.

 

Purple.

 

He heard footsteps approach from the right, though nothing appeared to be there. Silence. One second, two seconds, three seconds and then the air in front shimmered giving appearance to a woman. Smirking at him, she waved her hand.

 

“You know purple looks good on you. Much better than that tacky green. If I do say so myself.” The hand she used to wave with reached towards him, her index finger tapping at one of the vents on his left shoulder.

 

He wanted to jump back, want to slap her hand away. To shout, to question her. However, his body ignored any command he thought of. He was trapped in his own body.

 

“Genji Shimada, the man who came back from the dead. It's an honor to finally meet you.” Her hand moved to tap his chest, right over his heart before she pulled her hand back. “Oh, how silly of me. I obviously know who you are, but I should introduce myself. I am Sombra and you work for me now,” A grin appeared on her face as she clapped her hands together. “Which means you now work for Talon.”

 

Sabotaging Overwatch’s latest mission had been child's play and capturing Genji Shimada was simply the cherry on top. The council certainly wouldn’t be able to underestimate her anymore. Plus they wanted a Shimada and she was giving them a Shimada. Maybe not the one they had planned on, but still.

 

She could hack an omnic in her sleep. Not to mention people considering how much tech everyone carried now a days. Hacking a cyborg was easy. Plus, how many hackers could say thay accomplished that? None but her. It was just another accomplishment to add to her list.

 

“Now before we get to the nitty gritty things, there’s ah some old friends that would be so surprised at your presence. Time for a reunion my new amigo!”

 

As much as he mental protested, his body betrayed him as he followed after Sombra. Her words certainly made him curious as to what she meant by old friends. Just who did she mean? He did remember McCree talking about a train heist that Talon had pulled where there were former members of Blackwatch. However, the only people in Blackwatch that he had really grown close to was Commander Reyes, Moira, and of course McCree. Reyes was dead so that ruled him out. Last he knew Moira had taken up residence in Oasis. McCree was on the mission with him so maybe they had captured the cowboy as well?

 

Genji shook those thoughts from mind as he followed Sombra. Seeing as his body was in her control, he focused his attention to the hallways she lead them through. The moment her control over him broke, he needed to at least have an idea of the building to formulate a way out. All he had to do was be prepared for his chance. Thank the gods he had found Zenyatta and the Shambali monks. Without them he was sure his patience would not last as long as he was going to need it.

 

One thing was certain about this place was that each hallway looked the same. There were hardly any markings on the doors they passed. Any Talon grunts they passed saluted Sombra, their gazes lingering on him. He was certainly gaining some insight to the terrorist agency. Sombra was at least high enough in the organization to warrant a salute from grunts.

 

Hallway after hallway after hallway. The path that they were on just seemed to bleed into one. It was starting to mess with his sense of direction. Sombra certainly seemed to know where she was taking him. Up one set of stairs and then down several more stairs. Another hallway. Left. Right. Right. Left and down again. Genji tired to gather any sense of pattern, but there was none. Certainly some of these hallways and turns were pointless. Sombra wanted him to be mixed up with the buildings layout. Her path for them was calculated.

 

His internal clock told him they had been walking for at least thirty minutes. With the pace Sombra had set, it was obvious that she wasn’t in a rush. Not to mention that within that time, he still had yet to break free from her control. Or her control was simply that strong. Maybe along with trying to confuse him in the layout of the building, she was also trying to prove her strength?

 

No matter the cause, he could not let his guard down.

 

After all, the last time he let his guard down he ended up in this position.

 

When they finally came to a stop, the door simply looked like all the others. However, the only difference about the door were the faint black letters ‘Lab’. With a smile on her face, Sombra opened the door and walked in. His feet forced him to follow after her. Various vials filled with strange substances surrounded them on either side of the room. Papers and holo screens were scattered around various things. Two more doors were inside the lab room, the one to his left was left ajar. The next thing to catch his eyes was a small cage on the table on the middle.

 

A bunny.

 

Genji blinked as he stared at the caged bunny. A shiver went down his spine and his mind came to a halt. It was a rather unpleasant feeling. He wondered if this was how Lena felt when she experienced deja vu

 

“Hey, doc I have a surprise!”

 

“What are you on about Sombra?”

 

Genji tore his gaze away from the bunny and towards the open door. That voice was one he hadn’t heard in years. The moment Moira came through the door her piercing eyes were on him. A chilling smile on her lips.

 

Moira O’Deorain.

 

Moira was here.

 

Moira was working with Talon.

 

Moira was working with Talon _willingly_.

 

Overwatch needed to know this.

 

Angela needed to know.

 

McCree’s gut feeling about Moira came to mind. Angela’s obvious dislike of the geneticist came to mind. He had never liked her much, but then again he hadn’t really liked anyone too much back then. Well, except for Angela and maybe McCree. Needless to say that any ounce of trust that he may have had for Moira was gone.

 

She had to be the one to alert Talon to the return of Overwatch. With her communicator in Sombra’s hands no wonder Talon tended to show up on every mission they went on. Not to mention that Athena wouldn’t even realize that there was an intruder in the system. Winston needed this information. However, there was no way in his current state that he would be able to get it to the de-facto commander.

 

“Well now this is a surprise Sombra. I think the other council members will certainly find your newly acquired asset, hm, interesting per say. Mr. Shimada it is so good to see you again.” Moira said as she placed her hands together.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Back and forth.

Ten paces to the left.

Turn.

Ten paces to the right.

Repeat.

The conversation in the room was more or less white noise to him. Hanzo allowed his gaze to drift over each of their faces. They were filled with worry, anger, and determination. But those three emotions were amplified in his own body. All the talk about forming a plan was simply squabbling when it was action that they needed.

Breath in.

Ten paces to the left.

Breath out.

Ten paces to the right.

Repeat.

Focusing on a plan was impossible for him. He had just been starting to really reconnect with his brother and now this happened? His brother gone from his grasp again? Once more it was his fault, regardless of what the others said.

Ten paces to the left.

This time as he turned around to continue his pacing he came face to face with Mercy. Worry filled the doctor’s face. He scrunched his nose in frustration. 

“Hanzo, stop pacing or so help me I will strap you down to one of the beds in the med bay. We all want to get Genji back, but your actions are not helping right now.” Angela said as she narrowed her gaze at the archer. Crossing the doctor was a line he knew not to cross.

“My actions? Sitting here talking is not helping my brother! We should have started the search for him the moment we knew he was missing! Talon has him and is doing god knows what with him!” Hanzo yelled back. He had crossed too many lines in his past. If get Genji back meant crossing more lines he would do it.

“You better back off and shut the hell up Hanzo!” McCree shouted as he shoved Hanzo away from Angela. Before anymore words or worse fists could be exchanged a loud roar filled the room. Everyone instantly turned to look at Winston. That was one way to grab everyone’s attention. With a huff, he pushed his glasses up.

“Hanzo, we know how you feel and we all want Genji back. Bickering among ourselves is only helping Talon. We need to focus. We also cannot barge into every place we believe where Talon is set up. Their locations are numerous and we do not have a manpower to search each place. That’s why we need a plan, a way to track Genji down without alerting Talon. We will find him and bring him home. I promise you Hanzo.” Winston said, his gaze focused only on the archer.

Silence filled the room as Winston and Hanzo stared at each other from across the room.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

Hanzo was the one to break the eye contact. Stepping away from McCree, he promptly moved to the door. Stopping in the doorway, he looked back to Winston. “Let me know when you have a plan.” With that said, Hanzo left the room. There was no way he would be able to sit through forming a plan to rescue Genji when he felt like he needed to be doing something. Not that he would even be any use of them forming a plan. After all, he had only been pacing back and forth since they entered the conference room.

As much as he knew they were all right, being in that room had been suffocating. If it had been anyone else that had been taken. Well, there would have been no question on his usefulness then. But that was not the case. Genji was the one who had been taken. The worst part of that situation was that it had been right under his nose. They had been fighting side by side. He was right there!

It was all his fault. If only Talon had captured him instead. The entire situation would be different because he was the one Talon wanted. Hanzo knew it in his soul that was the reason. Take away the brother that had risen from the grave and redeemed him; then he was nothing but a mess of an assassin once more. The thought that crossed his mind at that moment was a simple one. 

Genji had given him a gift within his first week at Overwatch. An outfit for missions, one that mixed with traditional and modern styles. Not to mention that it had more armor than his traditional gi. If he was going to rescue his brother, changing his clothes was the first step.

\- - - - -

The moment she entered the room she dropped her camouflage. With a sickly sweet smile at the two occupants in the room, she took a seat. “So what do you want to know?” Sombra asked as she flicked her right wrist. Instantly, two screens appeared in front of Akande and Maximilien. Her question was both simple and redundant. There was only one reason that she was meeting with two highest members of the council.

“You brought in the wrong Shimada.” Akande went straight to the point of their little meeting. 

Sombra hummed as she quickly glanced from Maximilien to Akande. “I brought in the wrong Shimada because it will get you the Shimada you want. Besides, it can’t hurt to have two Shimada’s.” She held up her left hand, turning her gaze to her nails. 

“All the info at that base was replaced with bait for Overwatch, not that it matters now that we have one of them. Genji Shimada, though legally dead, is now a cyborg. The Shimada Clan has no knowledge of this, which gives you an advantage when dealing with them. With him being a cyborg it makes it much easier for not only me, but Moira as well. His body is under my command and soon his mind will be influenced by Moira.”

It was all available to them via the screens she had produced. Though, she found Akande was hard to please as he liked to challenge her info. It was almost laughable. Her intel was the very reason she was with Talon. To them she had simply been a little bug that dug far to deep. To herself, well, she was right where she wanted to be. Not that they needed to know that. Shifting in her chair, she turned her attention back to the two men. 

“Very well done, Sombra. However, Akande is correct. Genji is not the Shimada we are after, though I’ll assume you have a plan to deliver us Hanzo?” Maximilien finally spoke, folding his hands on the table as he looked at her.

With a flick of her wrist the screens she had set up, vanished. With a grin on her face she nodded her head. “Of course! Really, when ever have you known me to not have a plan for something? Never mind. We have Genji. He and Hanzo were only recently brought back together and have started to mend their relationship. Hanzo will come to us willingly. There will be a few subtle pushes in our direction. If that isn’t what happens well then just as Genji convinced him to join Overwatch, he’ll convince him to join Talon.”

It was a rather simple plan, especially when compared to Akande’s previous attempts to recruit Hanzo. Of course, just because her plan was simple did not mean it would be easy. That would just make it boring and she hated boring plans. These types of things needed to be interesting. How else was she supposed to have any fun?

“You best make sure this works out Sombra.” Akande spoke, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She could take the glare knowing that Akande had given her permission to proceed with her plan. There was no time frame given. After all, Akande was nothing but a patient man. He had waited long enough to get Hanzo under his grasp, he could wait a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic has been in my head since last year so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I really just wanted a fic where Hanzo wields Genji's Dragonblade..


End file.
